Present
by Katsumi hotaru
Summary: Jam berdetak memecah keheningan. Sudah hampir tengah malam, tapi Nijimura belum juga pulang. Akashi menunggu dengan cemas. Terus melirik jam itu hampir setiap menit. "Hahhh, kenapa masih belum pulang juga..." - NijiAka - Oneshot -


**Title : Present**

**Cast : Nijimura Shouzo, Akashi Seijuro, dll.**

**Genre : ? (Saya bingung)**

**Desclaimer : they are belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**WARNING : ABSURD, OOC, AU, TYPO (s), IDE MAINSTREAM, CERITA TIDAK JELAS, NGAWUR KEMANA-MANA. BAHASA TIDAK SESUAI EYD, JUDUL TDAK NYAMBUNG DENGAN CERITA, DLL.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca... :D**

**.**

**PRESENT**

**.**

Jam berdetak memecah keheningan. Sudah hampir tengah malam, tapi Nijimura belum juga pulang. Akashi menunggu dengan cemas. Terus melirik jam itu hampir setiap menit.

"Hahhh, kenapa masih belum pulang juga..."

Akashi mendesah, matanya sudah terasa berat tapi salju yang turun cukup lebat. Mengingatkannya pada Nijimura yang belum juga pulang dari kantornya. Akashi ingin tidur, tapi apa artinya tanpa Nijimura di sampingnya?

"Kenapa ponselmu juga mati?"

Keluh Akashi ketika operator menyebalkan terus memberi harapan palsu kalau kekasihnya itu menjawab. Itu membuatnya khawatir. Berbagai pikiran buruk menyeruak di kepalanya. Mungkinkah Nijimura kedinginan di luar sana? Atau bahan bakar mobilnya habis di tengah jalan? Atau... ah sudahlah! Terlalu banyak untuk dijabarkan.

Pria bersurai merah itu beranjak dari duduknya. Punggungnya mulai terasa pegal, selama tiga jam lebih dia tidak merubah posisi duduknya, menunggu Nijimura sambil menonton acara televisi yang sebenarnya Akashi sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ditayangkan. Meregangkan punggungnya sebentar lalu berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat secangkir kopi. Berharap bisa menghilangkan rasa kantuknya.

Pukul 12 kurang lima belas menit sebelum tengah malam. Betapa kurang ajarnya Nijimura membiarkan kekasihnya itu menunggu seharian hanya ditemani kopi dan televisi yang terus mengoceh.

_Pip!_

Akashi terlonjak. Gelap, hampir tidak terlihat apapun, kecuali layar ponsel yang baru saja dia taruh di meja.

_"Yang benar saja? Pemadaman listrik di tengah malam?"_

Secangkir kopi tidak terlalu berpengaruh padanya. Keheningan membuatnya semakin mengantuk. Dan pada akhirnya, Akashi tidak bisa menahan kantuknya dan perlahan jatuh tertidur.

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

_Kressek! Kressek!_

Suara-suara itu mengusik tidurnya, pandangannya menajam meskipun itu percuma karena tidak ada penerangan sama sekali.

_Trang!_

Suaranya dari arah dapur, sepertinya seseorang menjatuhkan panci atau semacamnya. Kalau boleh jujur, Akashi merasa takut. Bisa kau bayangkan di tengah malam, tanpa penerangan, ada suara-suara di rumahmu. Akashi tidak takut hantu atau semacamnya, hanya saja Akashi yakin kalau itu bukan hantu.

_"Apa mungkin ada pencuri? Tidak, mungkin itu Shouzo"_

Akashi baru ingat kalau dia menyimpan ponselnya di meja. Jadi tangannya menggapai-gapai meja, namun dia tidak juga menemukannya. Tak terlihat apapun, daripada dia memaksa berjalan di dalam ruangan yang kecenderungan menabraknya terlau besar, Akashi memilih untuk berteriak saja.

"Shouzo? Itu kau?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Shouzo?! Kau di sana?!"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Shouzo?!"

Akashi mulai panik.

_"Shouzo cepatlah pulang! Ada pencuri di rumah kita!"_

Suara langkah kaki terdengar semakin jelas menghampiri Akashi. Membuat otaknya berhalusinasi tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan apa yang dilakukan kawanan pencuri itu padanya. Mungkin membunuhnya dengan cerulit atau mungkin juga menculiknya. Ah! Rasanya seperti di film saja.

_Pip!_

Lampu kembali menyala, membuat sosok-sosok tak kelihatan itu muncul bersamaan dengan cahaya. Akashi tersentak ketika melihat orang bersurai biru muda duduk sambil memegang ponsel merahnya di sebelah tempat dia duduk tadi.

"Tetsuya?! Sejak kapan kau disitu?"

"Aku sudah ada di sini dari tadi"

Alasan mengapa Akashi tidak menemukan ponselnya sudah diketahui.

"OTANZOUBI OMEDETO!"

_Duar! Duar! _(Sekumpulan kertas berterbangan menghujani Akashi)

Akashi bersyukur karena itu bukan pencuri tapi teman-temannya yang datang untuk merayakan ulang tahun. Ulang tahun? Akashi sendiri bahkan lupa kalau hari ini dia ulang tahun.

Nijimura datang membawakan kue yang cukup besar di hiasi lilin-lilin aneka warna. Akashi senang dibuatnya. Nijimura berjalan ke arah Akashi, dan menyodorkan kue itu. Sebuah _Rainbow Cake_.

"Happy birthday Seijuro" lalu tersenyum.

Ahhh, rasanya seribu bunga tiba-tiba mekar begitu saja menggelitik perutnya. Senang sekali melihat wajah kekasihnya itu, tampan.

"Tungguuuuu Akashi-cchi!"

Kise datang dari arah pintu sambil berlari.

"Kau lama Kise!"

"Aomine-cchi! Kalian yang menyuruhku di sana dan kalian memulainya tanpa aku?! Hidoi-ssu!"

"Memangnya kau darimana Ryouta?"

"Ah! Etto..."

"Dia bertugas untuk memadamkan listrik di rumah kita"

Sebelum Kise meneruskannya Nijimura menjelaskan lebih dulu.

_"Rumah kita? Jadi hanya rumah ini yang lampunya mati? Aku merasa bodoh sendiri, kalau saja aku melihat ke jendela, mungkin aku tahu kalau itu bukan pemadaman listrik"_

"Aomine yang menyuruhnya"

"Ya, aku takut dia malah membuat rusuh dan dia itu kan berisik, jadi kau akan tahu kalau kita yang datang jika mengajaknya langsung ke dalam rumah. Yahh, meskipun aku sempat menjatuhkan perabotan juga sih, tapi setidaknya kan bukan suaraku yang kedengaran"

"Aomine-cchi hido!"

"Ne~ Akachin~ ayo potong kuenya, aku mau makan~"

Akashi hanya tersenyum melihat Murasakibara yang besar tapi masih seperti anak-anak.

"Tunggu Murasakibara, Akashi bahkan belum meniup lilinnya-_nanodayo_"

Midorima membetulkan letak kaca matanya yang sama sekali tidak bergeser.

"Akashi-kun! Ayo ayo buat permintaanmu!"

Satu-satunya wanita di sana dengan surai merah muda terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Baik"

Akashi menutup matanya, dan berdoa. Ketika selesai dia membuka mata lalu meniup lilin-lilin itu, membuat yang lainnya bertepuk tangan dan Murasakibara yang paling keras. Sepertinya dia memang tidak sabar ingin melahap kue itu.

"Akashi, ini pisaunya"

Sekilas akan ada yang berpikiran negatif tentang menyodorkan pisau. Tapi tidak, Midorima hanya menyodorkan pisau kue pada Akashi. Memotongnya hati-hati dan memberikan potongan pertama pada Nijimura. Membuatnya mendapatkan hadiah tak terduga dari seorang Nijimura, ciuman di kening.

Setelah semuanya kebagian, Nijimura memberikan sepotong kue untuk Akashi. Dan Akashi memakan bagian paling atas yang berwarna merah. Enak.

Sebenarnya Akashi penasaran, akan penampilan kue itu, dan ada beberapa warna yang tidak biasa. Tapi kalau dia bertanya, apakah akan terlihat tidak sopan?

"Kami yang membuat sendiri kuenya Akashi-kun"

Oh! Kuroko memang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain.

"Kami membuatnya di rumah masing-masing dan membawanya ketika sudah jadi"

_"Pantas ketebalan masing-masing warnanya tidak sama"_

"Kami sepakat setiap orang membuat satu lapis beserta satu lilinnya. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong yang warna merah itu buatannya Kagami-kun. Tapi maaf dia tidak bisa datang karena sedang ada urusan"

"Dan yang warna jingga itu buatannya Takao-_nanodayo_. Jika kau penasaran"

"Ya, begini Seijuro, intinya kau bisa tahu siapa yang membuatnya dari warnanya. Warna-warna itu sesuai warna rambutnya. Kecuali yang warna jingga, seperti kata Midorima, itu buatan Takao"

"Takao juga tidak bisa datang. Dia harus pergi ke rumah neneknya-_nanodayo_"

_"Sebenarnya itu tidak penting. Oh iya! Rambut Shouzo kan hitam, tapi tidak ada lapisan yang warnanya hitam.."_

"Ummm, Shouzo, rambutmu kan hitam. Kau ikut membuat kue juga?"

"Oh itu! Sebenarnya aku hanya membuat krimnya saja dan menyatukan kue buatan mereka"

_"Pantas krimnya terlalu manis"_

"Kupikir, kurang cocok jika rainbow cake tiba-tiba ada warna hitamnya. Lagipula kau ada di rumah, jadi aku tidak bisa membuatnya di sini"

Akashi sudah menangkap apa yang ingin dia tahu tadi dan Akashi sangat menghargai usaha mereka. cukup terkejut sebenarnya, teman-temannya mau meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar membuatkan kue untuknya. Akashi benar-benar senang.

Tapi seketika matanya memandang kue itu horror. Lapisan kedua berwarna merah muda, itu artinya Momoi yang membuatnya. Akashi cukup tahu bagaimana kemampuan wanita itu dalam memasak, penuh gizi dan protein tinggi.

_"Untung yang paling atas Kagami yang membuatnya, setidaknya dia tidak akan meracuniku. Aku tahu dia bagus dalam memasak dari Tetsuya. Nyaris saja aku mati keracunan jika lapisan merah muda ini berada paling atas"_

Akashi ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi teman-temannya ketika memakan kue itu. Dia harus memastikan bagian mana yang bahaya dan bagian mana yang normal. Jadi dia memandang mereka satu per satu, Ia memandang Murasakibara yang memakan kue itu dengan lahap. Bahkan tidak terpengaruh jika kue itu tidak enak atau tidak, yang penting dia makan.

Kuroko memakan kue berwarna biru mudanya, wajahnya berseri-seri. Akashi menebak, pasti dia membuat kue itu bersama dengan Kagami. Kise memakan lapisan kuningnya dengan banyak krim hingga mengotori mulutnya. Lalu Midorima, dia memakan yang berwarna hijau, sesekali memakan dua lapisan sekaligus dengan merubah posisinya menjadi hijau-jingga. Terlihat seperti dia memakan wortel.

Belum ada yang memakan lapisan merah muda itu. Semuanya terlalu sibuk dengan kue buatannya masing-masing. Jadi Akashi langsung memandang ke arah Momoi sebagai orang yang membuat lapisan itu sendiri. Tapi yang Akashi lihat, Aomine yang yang melepaskan garpunya dan beranjak untuk menahan Momoi. Kelihatannya wanita itu mau membuatkan minuman untuk mereka. Akashi hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum jenaka ketika melihat kue di piring Aomine. Garpunya ada di lapisan merah, tapi lapisan merah mudanya hilang dari barisan dan berada di tempat terpisah.

Dilihat dari gelagat Aomine, lapisan itu memang berbahaya. Jadi, Akashi kembali memakan lapisan merah buatan Kagami, lagi dan lagi. Akan terlihat tidak menghargai jika dia tidak memakan kuenya.

"Sei, kenapa kau hanya makan yang merah?"

Oh! Sial, Akashi lupa kalau Nijimura duduk di sampingnya. Matanya melihat kalau Nijimura hanya memakan sepotong kecil kue itu. Lapisan paling atas tentunya. Akashi tahu kalau Nijimura tidak begitu menyukai krim. Mungkin dia tidak mencobanya dulu ketika mencampur mentega dengan gulanya. Lalu baru menyadari kalau krimnya terlalu manis.

"Umm..."

_"Bagaimana ini?"_

"Errr, aku suka warna merah!"

"Huh?"

Nijimura terlihat bengong. Sepertinya bingung harus merespon apa.

"O..oh, begitu..."

"Ya, aku menyukai warnanya. Jadi aku ingin memakan yang warna ini terus"

_"Agar hidupku tidak terhenti sekarang" _ tambahnya dalam hati.

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

Pukul 3 dini hari. Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Akashi-kun, maaf membuat rumahmu berantakan"

"Kalian yakin akan pulang sekarang?"

"Ya, aku harus menyiapkan peralatan untuk bekerja-_nanodayo_" rajinnya.

"Kurasa aku akan tidur, aku patroli pagi ini" kata Aomine sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Aku juga akan tidur-ssu, soalnya ada pemotretan siang ini! Jadi aku tidak boleh terlihat kurang tidur-ssu"

"Aku ingin makan, jadi aku ingin cepat pulang~ nyam~ nyam~"

Semua langsung memandang Murasakibara. Serempak otak mereka mencetak kalimat yang sama _"Kau baru saja makan tadi!"._ Bahkan Murasakibara menyumbangkan lapisan kue paling tebal diantara yang lainnya. Sekitar 5 lapis dari kue Kagami yang ukurannya normal.

Akashi beralih pada Momoi yang masih terlihat jengkel. Sepertinya karena kejadian yang terakhir tadi.

"Semuanya, terimakasih atas hadiahnya ya. Maaf merepotkan kalian"

"Tidak apa-apa_-nanodayo_"

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu Akashi-kun"

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan"

Midorima membawa mobil, Kuroko dan Murasakibara ikut dengannya. Sedangkan di mobil lainnya, Kise, Momoi dan Aomine yang menyetir. Perlahan mereka menghilang dari pandangan Akashi.

"Sei, ayo masuk!"

"Um!"

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

Mereka berdua kembali masuk ke dalam. Memang rumahnya terlihat berantakan, tapi tidak apa-apa, toh jarang-jarang mereka bisa berkumpul seperti tadi.

"Sebenarnya aku belum memberikan hadiahku untukmu"

"Eh?"

"Tunggu di sini ya!"

"Ahhh, ya"

Nijimura menghilang sejenak dan Akashi menunggunya di soffa. Lalu pria berambut hitam itu membawa kotak yang cukup besar.

"Hati-hati, kau tidak boleh membuatnya miring"

Akashi hanya mengikuti perkataan Nijimura. Jadi dia meletakannya di meja. Cukup penasaran dengan isinya. Hadiah dari Nijimura? Oh! Akashi bahkan tak bisa membayangkan apa isi kotak itu.

"Huh?"

Akashi diam. Melihat sebuah mangkuk ukuran sangat besar berisi sup tofu.

"Ahaha! Aku tidak terlalu pandai membuat kue, jadi aku mebuatkanmu sup saja. Lagipula kau sangat menyukai tofu"

Lalu beberapa detik berikutnya, matanya berbinar. Melihat setumpuk makanan favorit di depannya seperti ini, siapa yang tidak tergoda? Nijimura selalu bisa mengejutkannya.

Tangannya meraih sendok yang sudah Nijimura siapkan. Sendok itu dihias oleh pita merah. Rupanya Nijimura punya waktu untuk menempel benda seperti itu di hadiahnya. Akashi tidak peduli, dia hanya ingin makan. Perutnya lapar, karena tidak makan malam –_salahkan Nijimura yang belum pulang juga hingga tengah malam- _ makan kue pun hanya sedikit. Jadi ini kesempatannya, seperti makan besar.

"Kau mau?"

Nijimura diam menatap Akashi yang makan dengan lahap. Entah mengapa selera makannya meningkat drastis.

"Tidak, untukmu saja. Aku memasaknya khusus untukmu"

"Ah! Terimakasih, ini sangat enak!" ucapnya masih dengan mulut dipenuhi tofu.

Sesaat Nijimura berpikir, apakah pria di hadapannya ini benar Akashi. Karakternya berbeda jauh dari sebelumnya. Tapi Nijimura senang kalau Akashi begitu menyukai hadiah darinya. Tidak ada yang berpikir memasukan sup tofu ke dalam kotak hadiah selain dirinya kan?

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

Hari itu merupakan hari ulang tahun paling berkesan untuk Akashi. Ditambah lagi, Nijimura ternyata menyembunyikan hadiah lain. Dua buah tiket ke taman bermain untuk mereka berdua. Di taman bermain ketika hari bersalju, hanya mereka berdua, hanya Nijimura dan Akashi. Betapa tidak sabarnya Akashi menantikan pagi.

_"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa, aku hanya bisa membayangkan kalau itu pasti sangat menyenangkan"_

**.**

**~END~**

**.**

* * *

**Haha, fic saya pada gak mutu. Ini juga apaan coba?**

**Lagi-lagi ngetik dadakan dan ide selewat.**

**Ceritanya buat NijiAka, tapi kayaknya mereka tidak terlalu menonjol.**

**Hehe, gomenasai!**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca :D**


End file.
